The present invention relates to means for interlocking telescoping tubular members, and has particular application to a snap lock mechanism which operates to permit one-way ratcheting movement of the telescoping members with respect to each other.
A prior type of snap lock mechanism for a ratchet assembly includes a tubular mounted body which is threadedly engaged with the outer telescoping member and carries therewithin a latch member axially reciprocatively movable between a latching position in engagement with a set of ratchet teeth on the inner telescoping member and an unlatching position out of engagement with the ratchet teeth. The latch member has a cam surface thereon which is disposed for ratcheting engagement with the ratchet teeth when the latch member is disposed in a predetermined rotational position. An indicator on the latch member head indicates the direction in which the cam surface is facing.
In such prior ratchet assemblies, the latch member may accidentally rotate with respect to the mounting body, as a result of vibration or the like in use. Such rotation can move the cam surface on the latch member out of position for proper engagement with the ratchet teeth.